This invention relates to a paper bag construction particularly adapted for the packaging of fast foods. The bag is provided with a tear strip running along its length. The tear strip is provided on one of its sides or surfaces with indicia, so that upon tearing off the strip, the consumer of the product (such as a hamburger sandwich) will see the indicia.
While tear strips for various containers are known, the former are usually employed for ripping open the container to enable access to the product by the consumer. Typical known tear strip constructions thus destroy the integrity of the container upon tearing.